Jogo da sedução!
by Kahhh
Summary: Uma nova missão fora dada a ninja de Konoha. Tsunade estava curiosa em relação a Gaara; a maneira com que ele manipulava a areia sem estar com o bijuu. Após muito discutirem sobre o assunto, decidiram jogar um pequeno jogo.GaaSaku HENTAI


**SINOPSE:**Uma nova missão fora dada a ninja de Konoha. Tsunade estava curiosa em relação a Gaara; a maneira com que ele manipulava a areia sem estar com o bijuu. Após muito discutirem sobre o assunto, decidiram jogar um pequeno jogo; assim ambos descobririam um sobre o outro. E agora, quem será o grande vencedor?

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>JOGO DA SEDUÇÃO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde bela; um tom laranja enfeitava o céu, como um tipo de alerta para a noite que se aproximava demasiadamente rápida. O sol estava aos poucos se escondendo por entre as montanhas.<p>

Sakura pulava de galho em galho com os olhos atentos àquela selva densa. Suas pupilas esmeraldinas brilhavam intensamente com a fraca luminosidade do Sol, que refletia em seus olhos. Estes giravam de um lado para o outro, observando detalhadamente cada arbusto, cada galho das árvores e detalhes nos monumentos rochosos escondidos por entre a mata.

"_Ele __deve __estar __em __qualquer __lugar_"

Uma nova missão fora dada a ninja de Konoha. Tsunade estava curiosa em relação a Gaara; a maneira com que ele manipulava a areia sem estar com o bijuu... era de fato um caso impressionante para a ciência. E Tsunade possuía vaga percepção de que o Kazekage estava curioso em relação à força bruta de Sakura.

Tsunade lhe enviou um pergaminho pedindo sua presença em Konoha; a algum tempo atrás ela tinha comentado sobre o assunto com o Kazekage e este disse que estava a disposição caso quisessem estudá-lo. Após muito discutirem sobre o assunto, decidiram jogar um pequeno jogo; assim ambos descobririam um sobre o outro. No início Gaara achou estúpida essa decisão delas, de como eles poderiam estudar reciprocamente suas forças, mas com muita insistência das duas ele acabou aceitando. Ao menos seria uma distração para o ruivo, pois achava Sakura fraca, mesmo sabendo de sua força bruta.

Nesse jogo não haveriam regras, teriam que fazer o possível e o impossível para que seu adversário desistisse, sem feri-lo, claro. Assim o vencedor teria total liberdade para estudar a força anormal do perdedor. Tsunade queria apenas examinar Gaara, estudá-lo para saber o motivo dele ainda ter poder sobre a areia, mas Sakura queria experimentar a adrenalina de lutar com o Kazekage; saber mais sobre suas técnicas e como ele preenchia a areia com seu chakra. Além, claro, de querer provar ao Kazekage que ela não era uma ninja fraca como ele pensava. Seu maior objetivo nisso tudo era ouvir dos lábios do líder de Suna o quanto ela evoluira como ninja assim como médica-nin; se sentiria muito feliz e orgulhosa de si mesmo caso acontecesse. Em todo caso teria de vencê-lo, fazer com que Gaara desistisse.

Sakura girou sua cabeça para o lado esquerdo após ouvir um barulho por entre as gigantescas árvores e parou, subitamente, em um galho. Pôs a mão acima de seus olhos para impedir que os raios solares os afetassem, dificultando sua visão; arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver madeixas ruivas balançarem com o sopro do vento. Ela sorriu divertida ao vê-lo sentado em cima de uma rocha, a areia se agitando a sua volta. Num pulo, desceu do galho em que se encontrava e escondeu seu chakra o máximo que pôde para que ele não percebesse sua presença.

Caminhou devagar até uma densa concentração rochosa e se escondeu, encostando suas costas em uma delas. Esticou a cabeça para o lado e o observou de soslaio; ele estava de fato muito concentrado, seu olhar azul piscina desprovido de emoção fixado no horizonte onde o Sol estava quase sumindo em meio às montanhas. Este iluminava tímido a pele transparente dele e sua face perfeitamente delineada se encontrava radiante perante a pouca luminosidade que era refletida. Seu traje vermelho escuro contrastava com perfeição á sua beleza. Sakura nunca tinha reparado nele antes e, tinha que admitir, Gaara era um jovem muito bonito.

Girou sua cabeça rapidamente após ouvir um estrondo atrás de si; em um único salto ela girou o corpo no ar quando sentiu a areia passar sorrateira por ela e caiu em pé sobre uma das rochas.

"_Era __o __que __poderia __esperar __de __você, __Kazekage-sama"_

Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios ao vê-lo observá-la de soslaio, aqueles orbes cor de jade a encaravam perplexo, quase havia conseguido pegá-la com sua areia. Gaara franziu a testa ao vê-la fazer movimentos rápidos com as mãos sem desviar o contato visual dele, era difícil identificá-los. Era muito hábil, arregalou os olhos ao perceber o ultimo movimento dela... "_teletransporte_" No lugar do corpo esguio da ninja se encontravam apenas pétalas de cerejeiras que pairavam no ar quente.

Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos se concentrando em encontrar seu chakra, estava sendo difícil localizá-la, Sakura sempre foi ótima em relação ao controle de chakra. Abriu os olhos exasperado após sentir o chakra dela crescer rapidamente, muito poderoso por sinal. Só havia algo a concluir , ela iria usar... Moveu sua cabeça para o lado e sentiu somente o vento passando pelo seu rosto, girou seu olhar para o lado e sorriu ao perceber um buraco em sua defesa de areia, ela tinha atravessado seu punho quebrando a areia. Se ele não estivesse tão concentrado nela, com certeza teria o acertado.

Sakura por um momento sentiu o orgulho percorrendo sua alma, ela conseguiu quebrar a barreira de areia dele. Será que o surpreendeu? Mesmo conseguindo, Gaara não admitiria. Baixou seu olhar ao perceber algo envolvendo-lhe a cintura, seus olhos se esbugalharam com a areia a sua volta. Franziu o cenho ao perceber ser puxada fortemente e ser prensada na parede rochosa. A areia a prendeu pela cintura, assim como suas mãos e pés. Ela se debatia na tentativa de se soltar, engolia em seco só de imaginar o que ele iria fazer com ela, estando esta presa daquela maneira na rocha. Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza, não ia deixá-lo ganhar, nunca!

- Eu esperava mais de você, Sakura Haruno - Dizia ele enquanto caminhava até ela a passos lentos.

- Isso é trapaça! - Ela bufou com a ingenuidade dele - Como posso me mover se você não me permite essa dádiva?

- Não quero te machucar - Parou a sua frente e a encarou diretamente nos olhos, sentiu seu coração disparar com aquele olhar - Você é fraca, Sakura.

- Eu não sou fraca! - Retrucou furiosa.

- Então prove.

A raiva invadia seu corpo... Gaara não queria lutar com ela, no entanto a prendeu em sua areia! O que ele estaria pretendendo com isso?

- Como quer que eu te prove se estou presa? Já disse Gaara, isso que você está fazendo é trapaça!

- É um jogo, não é? É tudo ou nada - Sentiu a face esquentar ao vê-lo tão perto de seu rosto, o nariz dele quase tocando o seu.

- Não me importa o que vai fazer, eu não vou desistir! - Sua voz saiu autoritária.

- É? - Gaara inclinou a cabeça para frente onde parou ao lado de seu ouvido - Acho melhor desistir, Sakura Haruno, ou não respondo por meus atos - Mordiscou de leve a ponta da orelha dela, que arfou com aquele pequeno gesto. Sakura já ouvira vários comentários sobre o Kazekage em relação às mulheres: se envolvia com elas e deixava de lado depois, as usava somente para aquele momento, partindo corações femininos apaixonados... O ruivo era muito desejado pelas meninas de Suna, na maioria das vezes chegavam até a se agredir por causa dele. E Sakura não ia dar esse gosto a ele, não ia ser mais uma de suas "vítimas".

Se contraiu ao sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, tão quente... O aroma de seu perfume estava a perturbando assim como as mordidinhas em sua orelha.

- Gaara... - Ela suspirou ao sentir as mãos delgadas dele subindo pela sua perna nua e parar em sua cintura - Gaara... - Ela se remexia em meio àquela tensão prazerosa, ele estava seduzindo-a só para fazê-la desistir. Maldita hora em que pensou nesse jogo idiota, agora estava em maus lençóis. Ela sabia que ele estava jogando sujo, prendendo-a em uma rocha sem poder se mover, era ridículo!

- Não adianta, não vai conseguir! - Fechou os olhos pesadamente, a areia subia pela sua perna - Você está trapaceando! Isso não é justo! - Ela gritou após observar a areia parar em seu busto e descer devagar o zíper de sua blusa vermelha. Sakura se remexia em uma tentativa frustrante de se libertar da areia de Gaara que a prendia na rocha.

Com o alvoroço da jovem, Gaara parou de mordiscar a orelha dela e a encarou profundamente. O rubor surgiu nas bochechas de Sakura ao ver seu olhar girar para baixo, a blusa dela estava semi-aberta, o zíper baixado pela metade deixando visível os belos seios rosados ocultos por um sutiã vermelho. Sakura entrou novamente em desespero ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça até os seios e segurar firme em sua cintura, sua pele arrepiou quando ele lambeu um dos seios ainda ocultos. Que injustiça! Ele estava jogando pesado agora, e ela não podia fazer nada para impedi-lo; seus braços e pernas estavam totalmente presos pela areia. Então, a única alternativa era jogar do mesmo modo que ele. Ela suspirou e disse ríspida:

- Se me soltar, vai ver o que sou capaz de fazer! - Mais um desafio lançado. Será que Sakura iria resistir á ele? O Kazekage topou o desafio e começou a soltá-la, porém sem parar de lamber seus seios. Agora sim o jogo era pra valer! Sakura se retorcia com a língua quente dele em sua pele, sentiu-se ficar molhada com as sensações que transmitia a seu corpo. Ela tinha que resistir. Segurou firme nos cabelos vermelhos dele e puxou sua cabeça para cima, seus olhos se cruzaram intensos.

Agora era a vez dela torturá-lo.

Baixou sua mão até o cós da calça preta. Sakura ergueu uma de suas pernas e a apoiou na cintura do Kazekage e o puxou mais pra si, o ar faltou-lhe aos pulmões quando sentiu sua ereção oculta roçar em sua virilha, um sorriso sapeca surgiu dos lábios dela apenas em saber o quanto ele a desejava.

- Se você me penetrar, perde - Disse ela descendo sua mão que estava no cós da calça até o membro excitado, ia fazê-lo sofrer. Colocou a mão por dentro da calça dele sem desviar o contato visual das jades intensas. Acariciou o membro por debaixo do tecido preto. Ele gemeu baixo ao sentir a mão quente dela o tocando, ele arfava com aquela carícia - Vamos Gaara, fala pra mim que desiste - Segurou firme no órgão genital e o puxou para fora, ficando por cima do cós da calça. Ela começou a fazer movimentos calmos, o excitando mais - Se desistir, eu poupo seu sofrimento - Sua voz saiu baixinha e caliente, Gaara fazia o possível para se segurar com aquela carícia. Ele gemeu alto e arqueou a cabeça para trás quando ela acelerou o ritmo, ele tinha que se conter, não podia se render a ela. Sakura sentia o membro pulsar de desejo em sua mão. Insatisfeita, ela se agachou e segurou firme o órgão rígido. Gaara, já prevendo o próximo passo dela, agarrou os cabelos rosados e a puxou para cima. Segurou em sua cintura fina e a virou de costas para ele. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver a areia subir pela suas pernas novamente e chegar até o cós de seu shorts preto, baixando-o devagar e deixando a mostra a alça fina da calcinha vermelha, um conjunto de lingerie sensual. Ela não reagia em relação a areia que a despia, pelo contrário, sorria com o dedo sobre os lábios o seduzindo. O olhar dele não negava em seu brilho o desejo de possuí-la, afinal agora era um jogo de sedução. E caso a penetrasse, ele perderia.

Após a areia retirar por completo o shorts de Sakura, passou suas mãos delgadas em suas coxas sentindo a musculatura dela e apertou a pele macia deixando marcas de seus dedos. Subiu devagar até a virilha e a virou de frente para si; seu corpo estava em chamas, mas não ia se render ao luxo. Sakura gemeu baixinho quando ele acariciou sua coxa perto de suas partes íntimas e subiu até sua barriga lisinha. Sua intimidade pulsava de prazer com aquelas carícias em seu corpo. Ela agarrou com urgência os fios escarlates do cabelo do kazekage e prensou seus lábios nos dele, sua língua invadiu sua boca completamente, sem pedir passagem. O beijo se tornou enlouquecedor e extremamente quente quando ele a correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, entrelaçando seus braços em suas costas; abraçando-a e apertando o corpo quente perdido em êxtase ao seu.

Sakura estava devorando com volúpia a boca dele, explorando cada canto, cada pedacinho, seus dentes roçando um no outro naquela dança sensual. Gaara se segurou ao máximo para se controlar, ela estava depositando todo o seu desejo naquele beijo, ia fazê-lo desistir através de seus lábios quentes. Estava quase perdendo a razão e separou o beijo, os dois se encontravam ofegantes. Admitiu para si mesmo que ela era forte e determinada, jogava duro para vencê-lo. Sakura deixou um sorriso travesso surgir de seus lábios com a expressão dele e sabia que não ia resisti-la por muito tempo. Aproximou sua cabeça até o pescoço dele e mordeu de leve a pele macia, um gemido rouco saiu dos lábios do ruivo.

- Gaara, vejo nos seus olhos que você não está mais agüentando, então desista, onegai - Disse ela num tom sensual ainda mordendo o pescoço dele, deixando marcas. Desceu as mãos delicadas até seu colete, agora desprendia as fivelas na tentativa de tirá-lo. Feito isso o jogou em um canto qualquer da mata. Sakura afastou seus lábios do pescoço do jovem, segurou em sua nuca e o beijou novamente sentindo seu gosto em toda a sua boca que o devorava, beijando-o com fervor.

Com urgência, desceu suas mãos até a barra da blusa vermelha de Gaara e começou a erguê-la para cima até tirar a peça de roupa do corpo musculoso. Seu corpo tremeu quando alisou o tronco nu definido, ainda o beijando intensamente. Ela interrompeu o beijo e sorriu sedutoramente, pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios do Kazekage, e foi descendo devagar, passando pelo peitoral e a barriga até chegar no cós de sua calça. Segurou firme no cós e começou a baixar o pedaço de tecido de seu corpo até tirá-lo, deixando-o somente de cueca; que foi retirada logo em seguida por Sakura.

Ela o encarou com luxúria e agachou sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Agarrou seu membro e começou a movimentar para cima e para baixo. Sakura cerrou os olhos ao vê-lo de olhos fechados, se concentrando. Suspirou, não agüentava mais aquele jogo, o queria dentro dela, ali e agora. Balançou a cabeça ignorando esses pensamentos, não ia se render a ele, senão perderia.

O ruivo abriu os olhos rapidamente quando sentiu algo úmido o sugar, baixou os olhos e a viu lamber o membro totalmente excitado. Choques de prazer percorriam pelo corpo deixando-o totalmente fora de si, ele aumentou seu chakra por todas a extensão de seu corpo para se concentrar, mas aqueles lábios que o chupavam estavam deixando louco de tesão.

- Sakura... - Seu nome foi dito baixo e rouco num tom sensual. Sakura chupava, lambia e engolia o membro do Kazekage, estava se sentindo vitoriosa ao vê-lo se contorcer. O ruivo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, sua pele suava com cada movimento dos lábios da ninja. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que estava prestes a atingir o ápice. Em um ato urgente, Gaara agarrou nos fios macios do cabelo rosado e puxou sua cabeça para cima e a prensou novamente na parede rochosa, sua respiração era fraca e o suor descia por sua testa passando pelo seu kanji. - Sakura... - Ela o encarou profundamente, ele arfava exasperado - Tenho que admitir, me provou que não é fraca - Concluiu com a voz falhada. Os olhos dela se encheram de orgulho, seu coração disparou com aquelas palavras que para si eram tão importantes.

- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir de você - Com as emoções tomando posse, pousou a mão no rosto de Gaara e encostou sua testa na dele - Só diz que desi... - Sakura foi calada com um beijo. O Kazekage segurou seus pulsos e os prendeu acima de sua cabeça, segurou firme com uma mão e com a outra desceu devagar pelo pescoço até chegar em seu busto. Pegou no zíper da blusa dela e terminou de abri-la, deixando os seios e a barriga lisinha de Sakura totalmente á mostra. Jogou a peça de roupa em qualquer lugar. Um gemido surgiu dos lábios de Sakura entre beijos quando ele subiu a mão por sua barriga até suas costas, alcançando o fecho do sutiã. Brigava com este em um ato desesperado até que venceu a briga, deixando os belos mamilos rosados expostos. Tirou a lingerie de seu corpo e jogou.

Gaara interrompeu o beijo e baixou seus lábios até os glóbulos leitosos e os lambeu.

- Gaara... - Sakura gemia seu nome ao senti-lo chupando o biquinho do peito, um choque de prazer a percorreu fazendo com que fechasse os olhos – Pára, onegai, por favor - Implorou ela sentindo o liquido da excitação descer por suas pernas. O ruivo parou com o gesto e levantou a cabeça. Sakura estava trêmula e ofegante. Soltou suas mãos, deixando a garota mais relaxada.

- Desistiu? - Perguntou Gaara sentindo o hálito quente dela em seu rosto.

- Nunca! - Concluiu ríspida.

- Então por quê?

- Por que o quê? - Segurou firme na cintura da rósea e a puxou mais para si colando seus corpos um no outro e fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça. Ele tinha que admitir que não estava mais conseguindo se controlar, a vontade de entrar dentro dela era maior que sua razão. Aquele corpo esguio totalmente nu a sua frente estava tirando de seu juízo. Ergueu a cabeça respirando fundo e encarou as esmeraldas em êxtase.

- Por que pediu pra parar? - Ele ofegava enquanto pronunciava as palavras. Sakura baixou o olhar ao ver o estado dele, sua respiração passava por seus cabelos rosados, bagunçando-os. Gaara não obteve resposta alguma, a observava olhar para baixo. Sabia que ela não ia desistir mesmo estando em uma situação critica como esta. Pôs a mão em seu queixo erguendo a cabeça dela para cima, esmeraldas se cruzaram com jades. Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber a intenção dele, e sentiu um aperto no peito somente em pensar que poderia acabar com toda aquela paixão, desistir de tudo. Era um jogo, ela tinha que reconhecer, mas estava gostando de tê-lo ali tão intimo com ela.

- Gaara, você não... - Sentiu a pressão do corpo dele quando a prensou com violência na gruta e a beijou desesperado, descendo as mãos até as partes intimas dela. A kuinoichi gemeu alto ao sentir o dedo dele massagear o clitóris em movimentos circulares, um desejo absurdo e intenso estava tirando resto da razão deles.

- Vamos Sakura, fale para mim que desiste... - Gaara disse aos gemidos. A rosada nem sequer deu bola para o que ele disse, estava praticamente fora de si. Gaara não deixou por menos e empurrou dois dedos dentro da cavidade dela, os movimentando de dentro para fora. Sakura parou o beijo, não sentia mais seu corpo, estava parcialmente insensível. Arqueou a cabeça para trás, gemendo desesperada com os movimentos em sua intimidade.

- Eu te quero Gaara, eu te quero... - Murmurava em luxúria deixando claro para o ruivo que ela estava desistindo. Caso o fosse, ambos teriam que parar por ali, mas parecia que Sakura não estava nenhum pouco afim disso... ela queria mais, muito mais.

- Sakura... - A ninja sentiu a mão dele tremer em meio as suas pernas.

- Vamos esquecer esse jogo Gaara, não aguento mais, eu... preciso de você agora, dentro de mim - A viu morder o lábio inferior e começar a remexer sobre seus dedos. O ruivo baixou o olhar e respirou profundamente, seu chakra já não era capaz de controlá-lo.

- Eu desisto! - Segurou firme na nuca de Sakura e a puxou prensando seus lábios. Ele a devorava com uma necessidade quase absurda, machucando de leve os lábios dela, sentindo todo o gosto das cerejeiras em sua boca... tão doce. Agarrou as pernas dela, a firmou em sua cintura e empurrou-se para dentro dela. Sakura gritou de prazer ao sentir o membro dele totalmente rígido em toda sua plenitude. Gaara tirou seu membro para fora e empurrou novamente, tirando suspiros inaudíveis da ninja que agarrou em seus cabelos escarlates. O ruivo acelerou os movimentos se perdendo naquela luxúria rosa, seus corpos dançavam freneticamente naquela dança sensual. Gaara abocanhou um dos seios e os sugou com urgência, deixando o bico vermelho.

- Isso, onegai... - Sakura arqueou a cabeça para trás quando o kazekage empurrou um dedo dentro dela sem deixar de penetrá-la com seu pênis. A rósea sentiu o corpo entrar em choque, um arrepio subir por sua perna até a espinha; o tesão aumentava a cada movimento dele, um grito ficou preso em sua garganta. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o liquido quente escorrer por sua perna novamente, ela atingiu o ápice.

- Sakura... – Cerrou os olhos agarrando fortemente na cintura da rosada, um calafrio tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Sua espinha formigava deixando sua pele arrepiada, gemeu alto e apertou a cintura fina da kunoichi e despejou todo o líquido dentro dela.

Ofegante, a abraçou e desceu o corpo deslizando pela parede rochosa até o chão levando Sakura consigo. Apertou o corpo dela totalmente suado contra o seu, queria continuar sentindo aquele calor que ela emanava.

Por um momento, a rósea sentiu um arrependimento envolver-lhe a alma diante daquele abraço. O que ela tinha feito? Havia prometido a si mesma que não ia se render a ele. Baixou o olhar e sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Com certeza amanhã ele nem se lembraria do que aconteceu, como fez com as outras kunoichis.

Gaara ao perceber a mudança repentina na expressão dela, inclinou o corpo para frente e segurou em seu queixo fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- O que foi? - Perguntou mergulhando naquelas esmeraldas profundas. Acariciou os cabelos tão rosados. Sakura deveria estar feliz, ela venceu o Kazekage, mas não estava.

- Eu sei que você é um conquistador Gaara, com certeza nem vai se lembrar de mim amanhã - Tirou a mão dele que a acariciava e se levantou. Pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas e começou a se vestir - Eu sei que isso foi apenas um jogo, só que... - Ela o encarou, direta - Eu preferiria ter lutado com você como verdadeiros ninjas ao invés disto! - Exclamou virando as costas para o Kazekage, não queria que a visse chorar. Enxugava disfarçadamente cada lágrima que descia de seus olhos. Afinal não é a primeira vez que fora enganada, usada em uma noite de prazer e depois descartada.

Gaara balançou a cabeça não acreditando nas palavras dela. Então era isso que andaram falando sobre ele. O ruivo sabia muito bem que não era bem assim, ele tinha fama de conquistador, admitia. Mas sempre era seduzido por alguma kunoichi só para depois esta ir correndo e contar para as amiguinhas delas sobre o que aconteceu, por ter passado a noite com Kazekage. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, contrariado, e se sentou no chão. Observava atônito o Lua no céu acompanhado por lindas estrelas. Gaara não disse nada, apenas.

Sakura, após terminar de se vestir, o examinou com os olhos, estranhou a expressão dele, o brilho de suas jades haviam desaparecido. Suspirou e caminhou até ele se sentando ao seu lado. Girou seu olhar para o mesmo lugar que estava olhando, e voltou para ele novamente. O observava de perfil.

- Gaara...

- Naruto me disse que devemos amar o nosso semelhante e protegê-lo a qualquer custo - Deixou de observar a Lua e a encarou - Aprendi a amar a todos que convivem comigo, mas sempre queria entender porque o sentimento que tenho em relação a você é diferente - Dizia ele seriamente. Sakura não sabia o que dizer, será que ele a amava? Por isso se rendeu àquele ato tão prazeroso?

- Você... - As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, não conseguia prosseguir. Gaara desviou o olhar dela e se levantou, agora era ele quem pegava as vestes de líder e começava a se vestir.

- É isso mesmo, acho que te amo - Concluiu enfim - Desculpa pelo que aconteceu - Pela primeira vez, Gaara estava sofrendo por alguém. A kunoichi por quem se apaixonou não o correspondia, se rendeu somente pelo momento, e não por ele. Sakura sorriu de canto e caminhou até o jovem e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem - Ela dizia inclinando seu corpo para encontrar com o dele. Com o polegar enxugou um gota de suor que descia pela sua tatuagem e começou a acariciar o kanji - Fico feliz que não estava comigo só por prazer, mas porque me ama de verdade, por isso não queria me ferir - Ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que o coração disparou em seu peito - Obrigada - Enlaçou seus braços no pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu peito sentindo o coração do Kazekage pulsar rapidamente. O ruivo surpreso a afastou delicadamente e a encarou, aquele brilho singelo no olhar dela o hipnotizava. Pôs a mão em seu rosto e aproximou os lábios. Sakura fechou os olhos, queria sentir o gosto dele novamente. E os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, cada um se perdendo no gosto do outro.

Ficaram ali por um tempo antes deles retornarem para a Vila.

Já em Konoha, Sakura fez diversos estudos em relação ao kazekage e descobriu que sua areia não era manipulada pelo biju, mas sim por ele mesmo, era um tipo de Kenkei Genkai, como o sharingan de Sasuke. Tsunade questionou Sakura para que lhe contasse como ela conseguira derrotá-lo, mas ela apenas concluiu que seu punho sempre quebrava a defesa de areia do Kazekage, portanto ele desistiu por conta dessa força. Ela achou estranho o depoimento dela, mas deixou passar batido, o importante é que finalmente descobriram um dos maiores segredos de Gaara. E Sakura estava radiante de felicidade, não por ter vencido o Kazekage de Suna, mas por saber que era amada por Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>** FIM! **<strong>

* * *

><p>Ta ai, espero que tenham gostado. Que tal uma reviewww!<p> 


End file.
